pantas tanpa tanda tanya
by revabhipraya
Summary: Terkadang, orang bisa lupa pada tujuan aslinya jika itu menyangkut memantaskan diri untuk orang lain—setidaknya, Alibaba seperti itu. #AliMorWeek2019 (2/7)


**Disclaimer:** Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning:** Canon.

**Summary:** Terkadang, orang bisa lupa pada tujuan aslinya jika itu menyangkut memantaskan diri untuk orang lain—setidaknya, Alibaba seperti itu.

**pantas tanpa tanda tanya** oleh revabhipraya  
_untuk alimor week 2019 day #2: training_

* * *

.

.

.

Alibaba mengusap peluh yang menghiasi keningnya.

Ini sudah masuk jam ketiga latihannya berlangsung. Dengan tubuh baru yang didapatnya setelah "berkelana" di dimensi lain, jelas Alibaba butuh latihan lagi untuk menjelajahi dimensi tempatnya hidup sebelum itu. Tubuhnya masih mengingat segala hal yang perlu diingat, baik itu berkegiatan sehari-hari maupun berpedang, tetapi tentu saja ingatan tidak akan membantu jika hanya diingat. Alibaba tetap perlu berlatih, dan tentunya perlu memperkuat diri juga.

Hari itu, ia berlatih berpedang. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak ia belajar berpedang bersama Sharrkan di Sindria―sudah berapa tahun ya, mungkin lima-enam tahun? Sayangnya, gagal mengulang kembali masa lalu, hari itu Alibaba harus berlatih sendirian.

Buku teori berpedang jadi pegangannya selama berlatih. Ditemukannya banyak gerakan baru untuk mengecoh lawan yang akan sangat berguna untuk ia gunakan jika perlu. Namun, mengingat lawannya kebanyakan menggunakan sihir yang harus dilawan dengan wadah logam ketimbang pedang, mau tidak mau ia merasa sedih dengan keterampilannya yang kurang dapat dipraktikkan. Bukan berarti Alibaba akan berhenti belajar, memang, tetapi kalau lahan untuk mempraktikkan keterampilannya tidak ada ... pasti akan kecewa, 'kan?

Mulai lelah, Alibaba akhirnya memutuskan untuk beristirahat dulu. Diletakkannya pedang di sisi kanan dan buku teori di sisi kiri. Saat mengistirahatkan fisiknya, Alibaba akan menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca buku teori tadi. Ia akan memastikan kembali apakah gerakannya sebelumnya sudah betul atau mencari gerakan baru yang dapat ia terapkan.

Alibaba menoleh saat telinganya mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Pemuda itu tersenyum saat mengenali pemilik suara tersebut. Langkah kaki kuat dan mantap seperti yang didengarnya saat ini hanya dimiliki satu bangsa. Kebetulan, di sekitarnya saat itu, hanya ada satu orang yang mungkin memilikinya.

"Morgiana," sapa Alibaba begitu melihat seorang gadis berambut merah datang menghampirinya. Di tangan gadis itu, ada sebuah nampan dengan cangkir berukuran sedang. Alibaba melonjak-lonjak dalam hati, tahu bahwa minuman itu pastilah untuknya.

"Alibaba-kun," sapa Morgiana balik. Gadis itu duduk di hadapan Alibaba, lalu memberikan cangkir yang dibawanya kepada Alibaba. "Bagaimana latihannya?"

"Lancar," jawab Alibaba cepat. Diambilnya cangkir berisi air mineral tersebut lalu ditenggaknya dalam dua-tiga kali tegukan. Pemuda itu menambahkan, "Melelahkan, tapi lancar."

"Syukurlah," ucap Morgiana. "Tidak ada kesulitan?"

"Ada, tapi bisa kulalui," kekeh Alibaba bangga. "Tubuhku yang baru ini membuatku mudah sekali belajar, Morgiana. Sekali saja aku membaca, aku bisa langsung paham maksud bacaan itu. Kalau aku belum paham, aku hanya perlu membaca sumber lain, lalu aku akan paham."

Morgiana menanggapi dengan anggukan. Gadis itu kemudian menunduk dan menemukan buku yang tengah Alibaba gunakan untuk berlatih. Ditanyanya, "Itu buku apa, Alibaba-kun?"

"Ah, buku tentang berpedang." Alibaba memutar buku tersebut seratus delapan puluh derajat sehingga kini buku itu menghadap Morgiana. "Latihan juga butuh variasi, 'kan?"

Morgiana tidak menjawab. Pandangan gadis itu langsung terfokus kepada barisan tulisan dan kolom-kolom bergambar yang ada pada buku teori itu. Alibaba berusaha menebak apakah Morgiana sedang berusaha memahami isi buku tersebut atau berusaha memahami apa maksud Alibaba belajar berpedang.

(Sayangnya, pilihan narsis yang kedua itu rasanya nyaris tidak mungkin terjadi kalau gadisnya adalah Morgiana.)

"Alibaba-kun," Morgiana mengangkat pandangannya, "kenapa belajar berpedang?"

Nah, lo. Tebakan yang benar justru yang narsis tadi.

"Kenapa, ya?" Alibaba mengusap dagu. "Sebenarnya aku tidak memilih, sih. Saat aku tinggal di istana dulu, pelajaran berpedang otomatis menjadi salah satu pelajaran wajib yang harus kuikuti, jadi tentu saja aku harus mempelajarinya."

Morgiana menggeleng. "Setelah itu, Alibaba-kun."

"Setelah itu maksudnya ... setelah aku pergi dari istana?"

Cepat, Morgiana mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau juga, sih." Salah tingkah, Alibaba menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku menyembunyikan identitasku sebagai pangeran, jadi aku juga harus menyembunyikan kemampuan berpedangku. Hanya saja, waktu itu aku terpaksa menunjukkannya lagi di labirin. Tidak tahunya, setelah itu, Amon justru memilih pedangku sebagai wadah logam. Mau tidak mau, setelah itu, aku belajar lagi."

"Untuk apa Alibaba-kun belajar lagi?"

Alibaba tertegun, tidak langsung menjawab. Pertanyaan terakhir Morgiana sedikit-banyak menyentil otak dan hatinya.

Benar juga. Untuk apa Alibaba belajar berpedang lagi? Kemampuan yang didapatnya saat menjadi Pangeran Balbadd dulu sebenarnya sudah cukup untuk membela diri, ia sendiri tahu itu. Sharrkan juga tidak banyak memberinya arahan baru, tetapi lebih banyak memberikannya trik berpedang serta cara mengatur rukh yang ada di dalam tubuhnya agar dapat dipakai dengan optimal saat berpedang. Alibaba bukan belajar hal baru, melainkan berlatih lebih sering agar tubuhnya kembali terbiasa seperti sediakala. Sepertinya malah baru kali ini Alibaba memperbanyak wawasannya mengenai teknik berpedang melalui buku koleksi perpustakaan Kekaisaran Kou. Seserius ini pula.

Jadi, kembali ke pertanyaan Morgiana tadi, sebenarnya apa yang diharapkannya dari belajar berpedang lagi?

"Kalau kamu sendiri bagaimana, Morgiana?" tanya Alibaba, berusaha mengalihkan topik sambil ia mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan Morgiana tadi. "Kenapa masih berusaha memperkuat diri padahal kamu yang sekarang pun sudah cukup kuat?"

Morgiana mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Aku ingin jadi lebih kuat, yang paling kuat kalau bisa."

"… itu agak terdengar menyeramkan, 'kan? Iya, 'kan?"

"Aku memang ingin jadi lebih kuat," tegas Morgiana. Gadis itu menatap Alibaba, tetapi tatapannya polos, berkebalikan dengan penekanan pada suaranya yang mantap. "Aku ingin bisa mendampingi Alibaba-kun sebagai seseorang yang sangat kuat. Karena Alibaba-kun juga sudah kuat, maka aku ingin jadi lebih kuat lagi."

Alibaba kembali tertegun.

Pemuda itu menemukan kebenaran dalam kata-kata gadis yang duduk di hadapannya. Morgiana memperkuat dirinya agar pantas bersanding dengan Alibaba, lantas mengapa Alibaba juga tidak menjawab bahwa ia terus-terusan belajar berpedang agar pantas bersanding dengan Morgiana? Alibaba memang tidak mengasah terus seni berpedangnya semata-mata untuk Morgiana, tetapi kalau dengan tujuan untuk jadi lebih kuat, bukankah Morgiana yang jadi alasan di baliknya? Siapa yang tidak mau jadi kuat untuk jadi pelindung calon istrinya?

"Tapi, jangan jadi yang paling kuat," gumam Alibaba sambil menatap Morgiana. Kata-kata itu ditujukan kepada sang gadis, tetapi gumaman membuat kalimat itu terkesan ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Morgiana mengernyitkan dahi. Rupanya gadis itu berhasil menangkap perkataan Alibaba. "Memangnya kenapa, Alibaba-kun?"

"Karena kalau kamu jadi yang paling kuat," Alibaba mengulas senyum jahil, "kamu tidak akan membutuhkanku untuk melindungimu."

Mata Morgiana membelalak sejenak sebelum kembali ke ukuran normalnya. Gadis itu tersenyum saat menyadari maksud perkataan Alibaba. Disentuhnya tangan kiri Alibaba dengan tangan kanannya. Pelan, gadis itu berkata, "Alibaba-kun tidak harus melindungiku. Aku bisa sendiri, kok."

"Memang, karena itulah nantinya aku jadi tidak bermanfaat, 'kan?"

"Posisi Alibaba-kun memang bukan untuk aku manfaatkan," balas Morgiana yakin, tetapi ada nada bingung pada bicaranya. Mungkin gadis itu berusaha mencari kata yang tepat untuk kalimat setelahnya. "Alibaba-kun ada untuk jadi pendampingku, 'kan?"

Wajah Alibaba memerah. Morgiana mengatakannya dengan ringan sekali—meski memang pada dasarnya gadis itu polos. Namun, kalau ia pikir-pikir lagi, Morgiana tidak salah. Mendampingi Alibaba memang jadi tujuan gadis itu, pun mendampingi Morgiana jadi tujuan Alibaba. Mendampingi tidak harus dengan melindungi, tetapi minimalnya cukup dengan berada di sisi satu sama lain untuk jangka waktu yang lama.

"Kita tidak sama-sama memperkuat diri untuk melindungi satu sama lain, Alibaba-kun," terang Morgiana setelah hening selama beberapa saat karena Alibaba disibukkan dengan pikirannya. "Kita sama-sama memperkuat diri karena ingin merasa pantas bersanding dengan satu sama lain."

Alibaba tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Morgiana sudah mewakili jawaban akan apa yang harusnya ia katakana sejak awal: rasa pantas. Usaha memperkuat diri dari keduanya memang tidak akan berlanjut sampai sekarang kalau bukan didasari usaha untuk bersama pula.

Alibaba tersenyum. Digenggamnya tangan Morgiana dan ditatapnya kedua mata sang gadis. Diam-diam meski sebenarnya semua orang juga tahu, ia sangat bersyukur dapat bertemu dan bertunangan dengan Morgiana.

.

.

.

"Omong-omong, Morgiana, sejak kapan kamu belajar mengatakan sesuatu yang benar dengan romantis seperti itu?"

"Eh?" Morgiana mengerjapkan matanya. "Aku belajar dari Alibaba-kun, 'kan?"

"Kapan aku mengajarkanmu bicara seperti itu?"

"Bukannya memang Alibaba-kun yang mengajarkanku cara bicara di depan publik dengan bahasa yang baik? Aku hanya mempraktikkan pelajaran itu saja."

"… benar juga."

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N.**

Baru hari kedua udah telat hwe ;;A;;

Maafkan kemarin saya hectic jadi aja telat :")))) semoga meski telat AliMor tidak pernah redup di hati kita semua ya :")))) /iniapa

Ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
